Twice is Enough
by TaraFarrago2
Summary: After defeating Jake, life seems pretty good for Barnaby Brooks, Jr. But a revelation about Kotetsu, and a realization about the nature of partnership, forces Barnaby to face some hard truths about himself and his relationships with people.


Inside the party bus, a disco ball hung unlit from the roof; the bar fridge and glasses went untouched; and bits of hero suits littered the seats beneath the tinted windows. It was just a generic party bus, the same kind that you could rent for a night out. Given its occupants, its most striking feature was its plain white exterior. Agnes must have requisitioned it in a hurry - Hero TV only owned _branded_ vehicles.

Although its occupants were en route to a celebration, the bus itself would defy its name by failing to host any portion of the frivolity - unless you counted the blow-by-blow recountings of Dragon Kid, Fire Emblem, and Blue Rose's successful battles against Ouroboros's exosuits. But while their conversation was celebratory, it hardly constituted a celebration. Not when it was tinged by such palpable relief. And exhaustion.

The real celebration was happening outside the bus. Every intersection they passed was filled with people dancing, cheering, waving hastily-made signs that proclaimed, "I heart Barnaby" and "We love our heroes!" Outside the stadium, the crowds filled the streets for blocks in every direction, which was why Agnes had been obliged to send an unmarked bus to rescue them from the throngs.

Barnaby supposed it was easier to celebrate when the threat you'd faced was more theoretical than visceral. Of course the lives of these people in the streets had been in very real danger - Jake Martinez and Kriem's terrorist machines could have destroyed the entire city. So the fear they'd felt and the elation they were experiencing now were equally real. But when the threat of your own death, and the death of millions of others - and the deaths of your parents - are resting in your hands… when you only narrowly escape… it tends to weigh down your euphoria.

It's not exactly because of how close you came to losing, Barnaby mused. It's because the thought of the potential consequences had you lost are terrifying, and that terror doesn't disappear just because you won.

Which wasn't to say that the mood inside the bus was dour. On the contrary, Pao-Lin, Nathan, and Karina were all giddy with pride that their heroics had helped save an entire city. And though he sat apart, quietly ruminating while his cohorts finished changing into their 'civilian' garb and speculating how long the street parties would last, Barnaby himself felt lighter than he had in his entire life. His whole body ached from the beating he'd taken from Jake - but while he felt the exhaustion, he strangely didn't feel the bruises. He supposed he should be sore, but instead he felt… good. Very good. As though he was taking the first easy breaths he'd ever known.

Was that unfortunate? he wondered. Wasn't this a normal feeling for most people, who hadn't lived their entire lives cocooned in a hunt for vengeance?

Kotetsu, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content to nap through their ride, sitting reclined across several seats, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Barnaby thought it was too bad, since he enjoyed the public adulation as much as any of them and would have appreciated seeing the streets filled with people celebrating their accomplishments (although the preponderance of "I love Barnaby" signs may have given him pause). But Barnaby figured he'd earned a little shut-eye. In fact, they all had. He hoped Agnes and Mr. Lloyds would give him a day off before the inevitable course of interviews began. He envied Tiger's ability to sleep anywhere under almost any circumstances - Barnaby himself was still too wired from the fight to relax.

With his hat pulled down over his eyes and one arm lazily propped up on his knee, the other across his midsection, Kotetsu reminded Barnaby of a cowboy. Not to mention his unkempt hair, his day-old stubble, the light creases around his eyes... All he needed to complete the picture was a piece of straw to chew on.

Barnaby chuckled to himself at the thought, wondering if the parallel was intentional. After all, Kotetsu was more concerned with 'looking cool' for his colleagues than for the cameras. It made him smile either way. For the first time since becoming a hero, Barnaby felt grateful that he had a partner - even one as ridiculous as Wild Tiger.

Finally done dressing, Karina swayed her way to the front of the cabin to join them. "Well, Tiger," she said, pushing his outstretched leg out of the way to drop into a nearby seat, "I guess you managed to drag yourself to the middle of the action after all. Barnaby, I hope he wasn't in your way too much."

Kotetsu covered a wince with a smile as he straightened. "Hey..."

"Blue Rose, you should be nice," Nathan chided as he took the seat next to Barnaby. "Tiger got his old-man-ass handed to him last night."

Kotetsu gave Fire Emblem a look of hurt. "Hey, Nathan! What's with this 'old man' stuff coming from you? You're closer to my age than theirs!"

Draping himself onto Barnaby's arm, Nathan replied, "No matter how many years go by, I'll always be a 'young lady'. Hear me, Handsome?"

Barnaby smiled at their banter. He knew it was no different from their interactions on any other day, but today Barnaby allowed himself to enjoy it - to enjoy them. "Actually," he told them, "Tiger is the only reason I was able to defeat Jake."

Karina and Pao-Lin reacted with surprise. "What? Really?" Since Kriem had taken over Hero TV's cameras and broadcast, none of the five heroes had yet seen footage of one another's fights - except for Barnaby's, the only one that aired, in which Tiger had only appeared at the end.

Dragon Kid, the youngest and always full of energy, leapt onto the seats and cried, "Congratulations! Way to go Wild Tiger!"

"Don't act so shocked!" Kotetsu still looked pouty, but Barnaby could tell he was enjoying himself.

"It's true. If Tiger hadn't brought me Mr. Saito's flash grenade, I couldn't have gotten a hit in, and Jake would have won."

Tiger leaned forward and pointed at Barnaby with a smug grin. "And don't leave out the most important part: where I tricked you into thinking Jake's second power was super hearing."

"Super hearing?" Karina frowned. "Why would that help?"

"It wouldn't, which is why I didn't really believe you," Barnaby politely rebutted.

Kotetsu shook his head and kept grinning. "No, I had you. That's why my plan with Saito's flash grenade worked."

Barnaby snorted. "Whatever you say, old man."

"Ah…" Their elder compatriot waved them all off, leaned back and shoved his hat back down over his eyes. "Tell them whatever you want, 'Handsome'. I know how it went." Karina stifled a giggle.

Their conversation meandered through different topics: the points they'd scored, speculation on how long Hero TV would be replaying clips from their battles, planning their celebration once they re-joined their injured cohorts at the hospital. Though Kotetsu feigned ignoring them, Barnaby noted his persistent smile throughout the drive.

* * *

Once they arrived, everyone agreed that the four incognito heroes should precede Barnaby into the building. With the current public furor, Barnaby was bound to be recognized and stopped, and if someone snapped a photo of him with a group of two teenage girls and two distinctive-looking men, some savvy online blogger was sure to put their pieces together.

Barnaby watched Nathan and the girls head to the exit, and then Kotetsu moved to follow, growling as he stood. Coming upright, he swayed, grabbed onto Barnaby for balance. "Stood up too fast," Kotetsu chuckled at himself. Barnaby took his elbow while he found his feet again.

But once Tiger had straightened and started to pull away, Barnaby's grip involuntarily tightened, holding him there. Tiger's curious look sent Barnaby's gaze darting to the floor. He wasn't well-practiced with earnestness, or gratitude. "S-sorry," he said, releasing his partner's arm.

"You okay, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked. His casual tone brushed the moment aside, but his eyes probed for meaning. "He didn't give you one too many hits to the head?"

"No, it's…" Barnaby set his jaw and let the moment propel him forward. He wanted to say this - he needed to say this. Even though Tiger had just been doing his job as a hero - that is, helping save the city - he had coincidentally given Barnaby something invaluable. He deserved acknowledgment. "Kotetsu… thank you for what you did back there. For coming to help, but also for stopping me from… from what I might have done. I want you to know it means a lot to me."

Kotetsu looked him in the eye, smiling. Barnaby expected a reply that was cliche and dad-ish, like 'you'd have done the same for me' or 'all in a day's work, Bunny' or 'that's what partners are for, right?'

Instead Kotetsu clasped Barnaby by the arm and said, "I hope you can find some happiness now, Barnaby." It was such a personal comment, and said with such kindness, that Barnaby froze in Kotetsu's grasp. "You deserve it."

Barnaby realized his jaw was stuck open - yet he had no words for a reply. "I'll see you inside, partner," Kotetsu said, releasing him and clapping him on the shoulder, and then he disappeared out the door.

Barnaby sank into a seat, taken aback. Kotetsu's words had been no mere casual remark. Barnaby worked hard to keep the world at arm's length, but Tiger had seen into him and perceived a basic truth of his existence: he had been living in a state of misery and rage for years.

The insight set his mind reeling - not that he'd been miserable (Barnaby was perfectly aware of that fact), but that Kotetsu had seen it... and had embraced him anyway. How often had Barnaby lashed out at his partner in moments of frustration? And how often had Kotetsu offered him sympathy in return? Barnaby closed his eyes and saw his parents - in his memories, they also were always caring and kind, always smiling...

He had assumed that Tiger was just being Tiger when he'd joined Barnaby at the stadium. Get onto the streets, get into the fray, fight the bad guy (whoever it happened to be) and protect the people (whoever happened to be there). Jake had been the bad guy. Barnaby had been the rescue-ee. And Tiger had wanted to be the hero.

But Tiger's words just now suggested a different story. Maybe Kotetsu hadn't been there for Jake, and neither to be the hero. Maybe Kotetsu had been there for Barnaby. Not to help Barnaby as a random person in need of rescuing, and not even to help Barnaby as a fellow hero in need of assistance - to help Barnaby.

If Kotetsu had come to the stadium to help stop Jake, that was just part of their trade. But if instead he'd come to help Barnaby find peace… his stomach clenched. It left him sick and shaking. And he had no idea why.

Looking down, Barnaby discovered his interwoven fingers were clenched so tightly that they were cutting off circulation in his hands. He took a breath and laid his hands on his knees. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Jake Martinez was gone. He'd found his parents' killer, confronted him, and won. Ouroboros was - he hoped - crippled if not destroyed with the loss of its two chiefs. That was all he wanted to think about today. Bolstered, he went to join his comrades.

Sure enough, he was stopped on the street as soon as his foot hit the pavement. Barnaby took a few minutes to smile for fans, pose for photos and sign autographs. He thanked the people of Stern Bild for their support. And then he politely excused himself to make a private visit inside.

Even the hospital's business-as-usual atmosphere was changed by the city's collective elation. The snippets of conversation that reached him from the nurses and administrators on duty were all about the heroes, and the lobby televisions were all tuned to Hero TV, which was still airing recaps and commentary (if bald adulation could be called such). And of course no city-wide celebration would be complete without a steady stream of light casualties to the Emergency Room: people hobbling in with sprained ankles and bloody noses from stepping the wrong way off a curb or taking an over-excited elbow to the face - but nobody too worse for the wear, and nobody not grinning through it.

Though a few awestruck pairs of eyes recognized him as he entered, he made it across the lobby uninterrupted to join his colleagues by the elevator. Most of his colleagues. Looking around, Barnaby asked, "Where…?"

Blue Rose nodded toward the visitors' chairs. Kotetsu was there, hunched forward in rapt attention, watching Hero TV's coverage of the street parties and replayed clips of their fights. A sickly-looking but enthusiastic five-year-old jumped up and down in front of him, providing live reenactments. "Leave it to Tiger to befriend the first kid in sight," Karina muttered, sounding more annoyed than amused. Tiger watched him with a tired smile but egged the boy on, as though this was all new and fascinating information. Barnaby shook his head but smiled to himself. Leave it to Tiger, indeed. "Time to go, Mr. Kotetsu!" Pao-Lin called.

They held the elevator while Kotetsu excused himself from the performance and made his languorous way across the lobby. Barnaby took note of the slight stoop in his gait, as well as the borrowed magazine held strategically at his left side. "Jeez! So slow," Karina complained.

Kotetsu retorted, "Hey, it's been a long morning. What's the rush?"

Looking to rekindle his own good humor, Barnaby thought he'd needle Kotetsu as well: "Having fun over there?"

"Well," Tiger leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh, "you know, we can't all get our giggles signing autographs in the street."

For some reason Karina and Nathan both thought this was very funny. Unsure whether they were laughing at himself or Kotetsu, Barnaby took it in stride by ignoring them. He nodded at Kotetsu's side. "By the way, you're going to have that looked at - won't you, Tiger?"

"What, this magazine?" he joked.

"Have what looked at?" Nathan craned his neck for a glance.

"Ah nothing, nothing! A couple of torn stitches I need to have sewn up again," Kotetsu shrugged him away. "I'll do it after I've seen everyone."

Barnaby smiled, realizing he too was looking forward to reuniting with their comrades, and placed a friendly hand on Kotetsu's shoulder in agreement. Kotetsu noted it. "You must really be in a good mood today, Lil' Bunny." Barnaby just chuckled and dropped his hand.

"No kidding!" Karina chimed in. "If he's going to ignore being called 'Lil' Bunny'."

"I guess I am," he admitted to them. "It's been a long time since I've felt this good. And I owe all of you for that. I'm grateful."

Nathan wrapped an arm around Barnaby's shoulders. "Sounds like the first round of drinks is on the hero of the hour! Hooray for Handsome!"

"Well done, Bunny!" Kotetsu grinned. Pao-Lin cleared her throat, prompting Tiger to add, "Oh, and plenty of non-alcoholic sodas for the minors." She perked up again.

Barnaby grimaced and shook his head. Why, at only twenty-four years old, was he the most adult person in their group? "I don't think that's a good idea," he informed them politely. "It's against hospital policy, and our friends shouldn't be drinking while they're being treated… In fact, we should all be taking it easy. I'll bet Agnes is booking us on the morning shows as we speak."

Karina rolled her eyes. "Well, that didn't last long."

"Huh?"

"Bunnnnyyyy!" Kotetsu chided. "This isn't a time for being serious. It's a time to enjoy your success! And it's our job as your fellow heroes to help you do that."

"That's right!" Pao-Lin agreed, and Nathan chimed in, "Of course - we're here for you Barnaby!"

"Besides," continued Tiger, "they'll want a party, too. I can practically hear Keith: 'Celebrate, and celebrate again!'" He brought his arms up in Sky High's signature gestures - and then winced when he made himself laugh.

Barnaby buried a small laugh inside a sigh. "Okay. Just a small party."

The elevator doors opened on Apollon Media's private wing to reveal that someone had been thinking ahead for them. An old Let's Believe in Heroes banner hung across the empty hall, fluttering quietly in the recirculating air alongside dozens of balloons and streamers. "Amazing!" Pao-Lin said, eyes almost bugging out of her head. "Ms. Agnes works fast!"

Their footsteps echoed as they approached a catering table set with an abundance of sodas, beer, and champagne. Except for the nurses working at their station around the corner, and the television blaring Hero TV in a visitors' alcove, they were eerily alone. Nathan commented, "We're going to need some music in here, and we're going to have to really make some noise if we want this to feel like a party!"

"As long as we have you, we can manage it," said Kotetsu.

"True!" Nathan agreed.

"Maybe others are coming later?" suggested Karina.

Barnaby hoped not. The uncanny quietness of the hospital wing aside, he preferred small crowds to large parties. Doubtless there would be a dozen high-profile events over the next month where the mayor and captains of industry and politicians and judges would all want to shake their hands - with champagne toasts and balloon drops and televised celebrations and all the things that Barnaby secretly hated. For today, at least, it would be nice to relax and celebrate with just the seven people who had actually contributed to his victory - _their_ victory.

Barnaby took a moment, as they perused the snack selection, muttering and joking with one another, to appreciate that he could relax with them. They were no longer merely competitors, merely coworkers. They were something else now.

Karina spotted a note on the table and read it aloud. "It's from Agnes: _'Congratulations, heroes! Our **highest ratings in Hero TV history!** Enjoy your success and rest up - the real celebrations start tomorrow and so do the interview circuits.'_"

He pointed at the last line. "See? At least someone is thinking with their head."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Kotetsu complained.

" _HEYYYY! YOU DID IT! CONGRATULATIONS!_ " It was Antonio - propped up on a crutch and still dressed in his hospital gown and neck brace, but exultant nonetheless. He stood outside his shared room, waving a champagne flute and grinning the widest grin they'd ever seen him wear.

It was as though he'd been the missing piece of the puzzle. Suddenly everyone fell into the appropriate mood for a celebration. They cheered back at him "That's right, we did it!" "We saved the city!" "Hooray for us!", grinning and laughing, high-fiving and patting one another on the back. "We'll do drinks later," Bison told them, "get in here, Sky High's still stuck in bed and we want to hear about everything that didn't make it onto tv."

The returning heroes filed into the room where Keith and Ivan were both waiting and jubilant. "Congratulations, and again: congratulations!" Keith called. Antonio clapped each of them on the shoulder as they entered, congratulating them individually. Nathan kissed him on both cheeks and Antonio didn't even object.

Kotetsu joked, "Hope we didn't make you too jealous, old pal!"

Antonio slammed Kotetsu backward with a ferocious shove.

Gasps and cries of alarm as the atmosphere snapped from euphoria to stunned anger. Kotetsu didn't just stagger - he _flew_ backward, crashing into an empty wheelchair with a piercing yelp of pain.

Teetering, Antonio stumbled sideways into Barnaby's arms. His crutch and champagne flute clattered to the floor. The heroes sent up a chorus of confused, angry objections: "Antonio, what the hell?!" "Mr. Kotetsu! Are you all right?" "What a terrible thing!" "What were you thinking!" All but Kotetsu, who sat doubled over, rigid and silent, his hands clenched into shaking, white-knuckled fists. Barnaby stood frozen by the sudden violence, disbelieving and angry, not sure whether to throw Bison to the floor.

"All right, all right," Antonio said gruffly, pushing himself free of Barnaby. He bent to retrieve his crutch, grimaced halfway down and gave up. Instead he put a hand on the wall and caught his breath, then threw an unconcerned glance down at his friend. "He'll be all right."

"Antonio!" objected Barnaby.

But Antonio ignored him and hobbled into the hallway to shout, " _Hey, nurse!_ Your missing patient's returned and needs assistance!"

Confusion swept over them. First the outburst, now the nurses… and then there was Tiger's reaction - or better to say overreaction. Just a moment ago he'd been joking with them in the elevator. Had Bison's attack knocked the air from his lungs? But then what had that cry been? Surprise? The heroes exchanged glances, looking for clarity.

Kotetsu gasped between gritted teeth, " _Antonio, you-_ "

Barnaby dropped to his side. "Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu's lips curled halfway between a smirk and a grimace. "' _Ull-, I'll-_ " He made a sound like a strangled, frustrated laugh and tried again. " _I'll be fine,_ " he said.

'I'll be fine,' Barnaby noted. Not 'I am fine'. He saw where Kotetsu's hand clutched at his side, how his easily concealed smudge of a bloodstain had blossomed into a more worrisome, widening patch. "Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu noted his gaze and waved him off with another half-hearted laugh.

A nurse came into the room, followed closely by another supporting Bison. "I wish you hadn't made me do that, old pal," Antonio said as he was helped to bed.

Barnaby leapt to his feet, resisting the urge to rip him from the nurse's side and tackle him to the wall. "Antonio, explain yourself!"

It was obvious now from the way he grimaced with each supported step that he should not have been up and about - certainly shouldn't have been up knocking people over. The other heroes moved out of his way, but - Barnaby observed - none moved to help him. The nurse attended to Kotetsu. " _I'll- get you back- for this- Heifer,_ " he growled between gasps.

"Yeah, yeah," Antonio said, "you're welcome from Kaede. Listen," Bison addressed the nurses, "there are some notes in his file about his NEXT power that you'll want to review with his doctor. Ok?"

" _ANTONIO!_ " Barnaby roared.

Somewhere in his mind, a tiny piece of Barnaby was still replaying the morning's victory against Jake, and remembering how he'd felt in the glorious aftermath. He was supposed to be happy now, enjoying his comrades, reveling in triumph. How had that evaporated in an instant? How could he stand here now, convulsant with anger?

He felt Kotetsu's fingers around his hand. " _Calm down, Lil' Bunny,_ " came his voice.

Barnaby started at the familiar gesture. At the Hero Academy, fighting Lunatic - after Tiger had thrown himself into the line of fire (literal fire) because Barnaby's rage had gotten the better of him - Kotetsu had done and said almost the same thing. He realized how he must look - and indeed, his friends were all staring at him. The nurses had leaned away, wary.

Barnaby cast his eyes down, swallowed, and breathed. "Sorry…"

To the nurse's objection, Kotetsu pulled his hand out of her grasp as she tried to take his pulse. "I'm all right, I'm all right - don't worry about me," Kotetsu said to all of them, a smile forced over an obvious grimace. "I guess I'll have these stitches re-sewn now instead of later. I'll be back. Don't celebrate too much without me." The nurses started wheeling him out. Barnaby reflexively reached out and touched Tiger's shoulder, looked down at him with concern. Kotetsu mumbled in reply, "Really, Bunny, it's fine." He waved as they pushed him through the door, calling back, "Bison! Agh!" He winced and recovered. "You owe me a whole bottle of that champagne. It better be here when I'm back!"

Bison snorted his amusement.

Conflicted, confused, Barnaby leaned into the hall, watching the nurses hurry away with his partner. He wasn't sure what was happening, or whether he should follow them, or what to say. "Kotetsu!" Barnaby called after him, hoping an explanation would follow.

Tiger called back, "Barnaby, I told you not to worry. Go on back." And then they were around the corner and gone.

Barnaby stood in the doorway, numb from the roller coaster of emotions of the past… how many hours ago had he faced Jake? Suddenly his body ached, remembering the blows he'd taken. He wanted to sit down. He wanted to be back in his home with his music, looking down on the city from his lofty haven. He wanted to go back to feeling happy and certain about everything and everybody around him.

In his bed, Antonio sighed into the still-stunned silence of the room. "I'm sorry for killing the mood, everyone. But he shouldn't be up and around, and that was the only way to get him back into a hospital bed. We should get down to celebrating - he'll be annoyed if we don't."

"That was really mean, Antonio!" Blue Rose objected. Others chimed in with agreement.

Bison shrugged. "I know from experience what it takes to get him to sit still for doctors. This isn't our first rodeo."

"But he seemed fine!" said Pao-Lin. "A little banged up, but ok."

"Until you pushed him down!"

"Terrible - and again, terrible!"

"But how bad was he, anyway?" It was Fire Emblem who asked. Barnaby knew he should have beaten the other hero to the question… but at the same time, he hesitated to know the answer. "If he was up walking around, it couldn't have been that bad."

Antonio addressed them all, but his eyes seemed to linger on Barnaby as he answered. "Well, a concussion for one, and a lot of cuts and bruises. And broken ribs. But there was also some internal damage. I heard they had to go in last night to stop some bleeding."

"'Go in'?" Pao-Lin asked.

"Surgery," Nathan supplied. "Poor Wild Tiger!"

"Minor surgery," Antonio clarified when he saw their horrified expressions, paired with a Kotetsu-like wave of dismissal. "Don't worry! I'm sure he's fine now that he's back being checked out again."

Barnaby felt his numbness hollowing him out. "I didn't realize he was hurt so badly." Antonio - and Karina, too - gave him a look that made him turn away in shame. He _should have_ realized. It was obvious in retrospect. Tiger's unusual quietness on the bus, his 'standing up too fast'. Waiting in the lobby in the visitors' chairs instead of standing by the elevator with the others, and stealing that magazine to hide the growing stain on his vest. Limping everywhere, leaning on the wall at every opportunity...

But more than that, he should have realized from the broadcast. He could see it in the flare of anger behind Blue Rose's eyes - anyone who'd watched that fight (anyone who'd cared enough to think about it) would have known that Jake's opponent wouldn't be dusting himself off the next morning, scoff free.

Barnaby had watched the fight. He'd watched _all_ their fights. He just hadn't cared about the consequences.

Antonio glanced aside, blew a frustrated breath out his nose, and when he turned back his anger had ebbed away again. "Don't feel too bad. Kotetsu's always been great at hiding things."

"If he should have been recovering, why did he come out to the stadium himself?" Barnaby demanded. "Anybody could have brought me that grenade and explained about Jake's secret power."

Ivan shook his head. "Wait, wait, I still don't understand. All of that was before Tiger-san used his Hundred Power this morning. Did something happen this morning after he left?"

Barnaby whirled on Origami, the edge of his worry sharpening. "What do you mean, 'used his power'?"

The others - Nathan, Pao-Lin, and Karina - echoed his question, too. Keith explained: "Mr. Wild could barely stand this morning, but then he activated his Hundred Power and it was amazing - amazing! He made a full recovery right in front of our eyes!"

" _Un_ ," Origami confirmed. "We saw his wounds heal. So why was he hurt when you pushed him down, Mr. Bison?"

Barnaby's jaw clenched - he grabbed the doorjamb and turned aside. Healing himself with his Hundred Power…. Why would Tiger have done something so- as the words 'stupid' and 'risky' sprang to mind, he realized he'd answered his own question. And yet still, the idea of it set him reeling. Had he wanted to be part of the action that badly? If so then he truly did deserve the label 'idiot'.

That same cold, shuddering emptiness he'd felt earlier in the bus gripped him again: his stomach turned on itself, his pulse quickened, his breath caught. _'I hope you can find some happiness now, Barnaby…'_

"That was an act for us," Antonio explained, sounding chagrined. "So he could get out to the stadium without worrying anybody. Except me, the jerk."

"Then what did we see? He had cuts all over his body that disappeared..." Keith frowned.

Antonio raised his eyes at Barnaby, inviting him to explain.

"Oh, ah…" He came back to himself, trying to think how to describe it. He cast his mind back to a conversation he'd had with a doctor many, many years ago. "It, uh, it really only helps with... All my NEXT power does is rapidly regenerate muscle tissue. When I'm using my Hundred Power for super strength or speed, I'm really just creating new muscle tissue faster than I'm wearing it down. So, if I have a torn muscle, I can use a burst of power to heal it. If it fixes the muscle tissue beneath a cut, it will heal the cut, too. But-"

He stopped himself. It wasn't his place to say more. That should be Kotetsu's decision.

Antonio finished, "But it doesn't help with other injuries, like broken bones and internal damage." Barnaby nodded, wondering how much Antonio actually understood. "So he might have gotten an extra boost of energy from it, but that act this morning was mostly for show."

Origami said with a mix of reverence and concern, "Tiger- _san_ … Still injured but he went out anyway..."

"Amazing, and again, amazing."

Karina rolled her eyes. "I _told_ him to get rest."

"Anyway," said Antonio, "Kotetsu wouldn't like us talking like this. We really should get to the celebrating. I'm sure he'll be back to join us soon, like he says. Just in a bed where he belongs for a while."

Barnaby stared at the floor, guilt and anger swirling inside him, his nails digging painfully into his palms. He wanted to yell at Antonio ' _You should have stopped him. You should have forced him to send someone else.'_ But he also knew that Bison's intervention couldn't have helped. Not if Kotetsu's reason for going was as he suspected.

Because it wasn't just that Tiger was the kind of person who had to put others' well-being before his own. That it was the only way he knew how to act. Someone's in trouble, you jump in and save them. Even if it means needlessly running into danger. Even if there's a better, smarter path available.

No, it wasn't _just_ that…

The fluttering banner in the hallway caught his eye. _Let's Believe in Heroes._ Barnaby forced his shoulders to relax, remembering Kotetsu's hand.

Suddenly Fire Emblem's arm was across his shoulders again. "Poor, silly, brave Wild Tiger," he said with a sympathetic smile. "When he comes back I'm going to have to pinch his ass twice in appreciation."

It was the perfect comment to break through the awkward atmosphere. Everyone chuckled - except Antonio, who guffawed so loudly that he spent the next minute wincing and laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

Barnaby had saved the city, but they would forever credit Nathan with saving the mood that afternoon. Soon with his cajoling they were all smiling and buoyant again. Nathan poured the drinks (mostly for himself, but a doctor came by to check in and OK'd a single glass of champagne for Bison and Sky High) and he assigned Barnaby the task of passing around snacks. Barnaby was glad for the frequent opportunities to escape into the hall for a few moments of quiet while he reloaded plates.

All the time, Barnaby wore his practiced, professional smile - the same one he gave to fans on the streets. It was a skill he'd cultivated a long time ago: injecting warmth into an empty smile.

Eventually, the guests began arriving. Ms. Agnes and Mr. Lloyds first, followed by a brief visit from Mr. Maverick and the mayor (both of whom were too busy to stay longer than a few minutes). Then, one by one, the heroes' agents and, if they had them, families. Pao-Lin's aunt, and Karina's parents. Barnaby gave them all his false smile, said all the gracious things a hero was expected to say. Soon it was a bustling party - too bustling for the nurses and doctors, who insisted some of the visitors leave so that Ivan, Keith, and Antonio could get at least a modicum of rest.

Kotetsu never did rejoin them. One of his nurses appeared to say they'd re-admitted him to repair some internal stitches, and that he'd be under anaesthesia for several more hours. By that time, everyone's mood was so recovered that the information neither fazed nor concerned them. Antonio grabbed an unopened champagne bottle from his bedside table and instructed Nathan to get it started in Tiger's honor.

Throughout the afternoon, Barnaby kept his guilt at bay by honing his focus on the party. Be a good host. Be a good hero. Remember that Jake was gone, his parents avenged - but forget that it was thanks to Tiger. Remember that his life was his own now, that he could find new interests to fill his time other than his unrelenting search for Ouroboros - but forget what Tiger had hoped for him...

He would _not_ think about how the previous evening, as he'd watched his enemy ruthlessly beat his comrades, he had privately wanted them to fail so that he could confront Jake himself. He emphatically did not think about that every time Origami picked at his bandages, and every time Bison shifted uncomfortably in bed. He would not think about how badly he'd acted under the influence of his own rage - how throughout the long night between Kotetsu's fight and his own, he hadn't spared a single thought for his fallen colleagues… not a single thought for his partner, this man he'd been forced to work with, whose antics and ethics so annoyed him, and who had only ever tried to help and support others, including Barnaby. This man who had now twice endangered himself for Barnaby's sake.

Barnaby would not ask himself what right he had to enjoy this day. He would not wonder what his parents would think of him now.

If he thought about any of these things, he couldn't do his job. And this afternoon his job was to wear a smile and celebrate.

The hospital staff finally put an administrative foot down near dinnertime. Party hours were over. Barnaby was relieved, and he suspected Keith and Ivan were, too. By the end, they both looked as haggard as Barnaby felt. Bison - a 'professional drinker' - could have kept going all night, neck brace or no. Fire Emblem entreated everyone to come back to his penthouse and continue the party but couldn't find any takers. One by one they trickled out, heading to their homes and offices.

All but Barnaby, who saw Origami back to his room, then lingered on the empty floor. Since Apollon Media had secured the entire wing, there were only three occupied rooms on this side of the building - Ivan's, Keith and Antonio's, and Kotetsu's. It took only a minute to find the third.

He was asleep in bed, connected to the various accoutrements of a post-operative hospital stay. Oxygen tank, plasma bag, saline, monitors, _et cetera_. He looked… as he was. Weak and vulnerable. But his color was better than it had been. Barnaby closed his eyes with renewed shame - he hadn't even realized how pale Kotetsu had been before, except seeing him now in comparison.

Barnaby closed the door and retreated into the hallway. He should be going in there to thank him, shouldn't he? Tiger would probably expect thanks of some kind. Thanks for making the extra effort to leave the hospital this morning, even though he should have stayed where he was to recuperate.

Barnaby wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he knew it would seem like a poor display of gratitude.

He found a window near Kotetsu's room with a decent view of the city, pulled up a chair and watched night fall. Traffic ebbed and flowed in the streets. The celebrations had dissipated long ago, but Barnaby knew new ones would spring up in bars and homes across Stern Bild tonight. He watched the lights come on in the shops and homes below, and he watched the lights go off in the office buildings. He watched one city fall to sleep and another city wake to replace it. He watched the world happening from high above, as he did from his apartment, wrapped as ever in his thoughts.

He had never found it a comfort before. The fact that people went on with their lives - loving each other, fighting each other, working, caring for families... it had been easier to accept from a distance. It was different looking down now. Now, knowing Ouroboros was no longer able to threaten people, knowing that all the people below were alive because of his actions this morning - because of Tiger's, and Fire Emblem's, and Blue Rose's, and Dragon Kid's…

He tried to hold onto that sensation. If not quite happiness, it was perhaps the closest he could hope for, for now. He was sure he deserved at least that.

Barnaby closed his eyes and breathed, and he tried to prepare himself for his conversation by reasoning his way through the emotions of the day. He sent his mind back to the party bus - Kotetsu's kindness that had set him reeling. Back to the revelations following Bison's ambush - the shock of Kotetsu's imprudence.

Back to their last encounter with Lunatic - Kotetsu's impulsive selflessness. Back to their half-drunken babysitting adventure - _'My endurance is my only good feature, eh?' 'Searching for Ouroboros all those years on your own must have been tough…'_

Back, unbidden, to an ancient memory of his parents tucking him in with a kiss, and then back to the night they died, flames reflected in their open, empty eyes.

He'd cut off circulation to his hands again. Barnaby rose. He'd decided what he needed to say.

* * *

His nurse had been in only a few minutes earlier, so Kotetsu woke again easily when Barnaby pulled up a chair. He looked groggy, but the smile behind his oxygen mask was clear. "Ah, Lil' Bunny…" he slurred.

Barnaby kept his face hard. "It's 'Barnaby'," he said, and then softened, "'Old man'."

They smiled. Kotetsu breathed a faint laugh. "Sorry if I worried everyone," he said, finding the button to incline his bed. "I guess Antonio gave me away, huh?"

Barnaby pursed his lips and looked down for a moment to prepare. "When I was eleven, I broke my arm in a schoolyard fight at the orphanage," he began, hoping he'd maintain enough self-control to steer the conversation when his story was through. "I decided to see what would happen if I used my NEXT ability - I was still discovering how to control my power, and I thought maybe I could use it to fix my arm. And my arm felt better for a while. But when it was still sore the next day, one of my teachers took me to have it x-rayed. I hadn't healed the bone, but in healing the muscles around it, the bones had set wrong. The doctor had to break my arm again to re-set them."

Kotetsu clearly saw this story for what it was: a lecture. He tried to head it off. "Bunnyyy-"

"The second break hurt worse than the first, but that wasn't the real risk." Barnaby heard his voice rising and didn't care. "The doctor told me that if I hadn't taken care of it right away, the bones could have healed wrong. If the torn muscles around them had been bad enough, they could have healed wrong, too - and then I could have needed surgery to fix it, or maybe even been in chronic pain for the rest of my life, or even crippled!" He took a breath. " _How could you take that risk, Tiger?! You could have ended your career as a hero! You could have ruined yourself forever!_ "

Barnaby caught his breath and set his jaw, taking a moment to stare at his clenched fists.

Kotetsu tried to smile it away. "Lil' Bunny, I didn't know you liked me that much."

Barnaby's anger burst into control. His fist slammed down on the edge of Kotetsu's bed. Kotetsu flinched, and winced.

"Hey…" Kotetsu raised a hand with some difficulty to pull down his oxygen mask and gave Barnaby a comforting look. But Barnaby didn't want to be comforted - he was afraid of losing his resolve. He watched his hands instead. "Everything's fine, okay?" Kotetsu tried. "Couple of days hanging out in here with Antonio and the others, and a couple more days on the couch, and then I'll be back in the suit fighting criminals with you. It's fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Except you clearly don't know what you're doing! Or you don't _think_ about what you're doing." His voice quavered. He paused to regain control, laid his palms flat on his knees and then continued politely, "Anyone could have brought me your message. Anyone could have brought me Saito's flash grenade. You shouldn't have taken such a stupid risk as that." He glanced up and was somewhat gratified to see Kotetsu bristle at the 'stupid' remark. That was good, he needed Kotetsu on his back foot, or he'd never get through this. "It's just luck that it didn't turn out worse than this. If you'd… if you'd been in pain the rest of your life, or if you'd had to retire early, or something even worse, because of something you did _for me_ …"

He unclenched his hands again. Every time he blinked, Barnaby saw his parents' faces - the only two people who ever cared about him, and they were dead. He squeezed his eyes shut hard, trying to press their image away. But the image remained - and when he opened his eyes, there was Kotetsu staring back at him, looking tired, looking concerned.

"I-" he started, and the words caught in his throat. "I can't have it on my conscience if anything terrible happened to someone else who cared about me." His throat closed again. He had to remind himself how tired he was, forcing his muscles to relax. "If we're going to keep being partners, then you don't get to endanger yourself for my sake. No taking risks like this because you think you're helping me. No jumping in front of a criminal for me like with Lunatic. _I've survived twenty years on my own!_ " He blinked, his voice almost cracking. "I'll take care of myself. Understand?"

Barnaby took a few deep breaths through his nose, and nodded to himself. He'd said what he needed to say and held himself together. "If you can't agree, then we can't be partners anymore."

Ultimatum made, line in the sand drawn. He set his jaw and waited for Kotetsu's response.

Kotetsu looked dumbfounded. He leaned forward - Barnaby could see him turning it over in his mind, looking for an angle that made sense to him. "Bunny, this is silly. How can we be partners if we don't watch out for each other? You save me all the time."

"It's not the same. I don't take unnecessary risks."

"But you would if you had to." Barnaby started to interject again. "Ah, you would. I know you, Bunny." Kotetsu gave him a tired smirk. "Besides, you're taking this all too seriously! Lunatic - that was reflex, and it didn't even leave a scar. And this… this was…"

Barnaby waited for him to finish. What would he say - that he just wanted to be part of the action? That he wanted to stop Jake and save the city? No, Barnaby knew the truth. He'd been there to fix things with Barnaby after intervening at the warehouse. He'd been there to stop Barnaby from becoming a murderer. To make sure Barnaby had a future. To help Barnaby find peace.

In other words, he'd been there because he cared.

Kotetsu must have read Barnaby's thoughts on his face, because he just sighed and closed his eyes - like he'd given up, exhausted. "Let's be honest, Bunny. If I hadn't gone myself, would you be sitting here right now?"

Barnaby looked down. This was a truth, too. As angry as he'd been with Tiger for intervening before - as angry and uncaring as he'd been when Tiger had gone off for his confrontation with Jake - it seemed unlikely that Barnaby would have returned from the stadium and forgiven him. Their partnership would have been over.

"I like being your partner, Bunny," Kotetsu continued. "That's why I had to come myself. After everything was over with Jake, I wanted us to still be partners. Unless…" His eyes searched Barnaby's. "If you still want that, too…"

He'd considered this in the hallway. But whether he deserved it or not, Barnaby wasn't willing to give up the only piece of his life that brought him fulfillment. It just required some altering for his peace of mind. "Yes, I still want that. But only if you can promise: no more stupid acts of altruism, no more worrying about me and protecting me, no putting me first. We each take care of ourselves. Deal?"

Kotetsu's jaw locked open. "That's not a partnership!" he insisted. "That's just you being a hero and me being a hero."

"Collaborating to chase criminals. Yes."

Kotetsu sat back against his pillows and watched Barnaby for a long moment. He was frowning. Barnaby could count the lines around his eyes.

"No," Kotetsu told him. "I won't agree to that."

Stunned, hollow disappointment clenched his chest. He thought he'd been prepared for this, but the truth was he'd expected Tiger to agree to his demand. He'd been reasonable, hadn't he? Should he have spent more time explaining? "I see," he managed to say. "That's too bad."

"Barnaby, what is all this about?" the older man wanted to know. "Jake is gone - we did that together. I thought you'd be happy!"

"You shouldn't care about that," Barnaby said mechanically, and rose. "It's not your concern anymore."

"Hey, come back, Bunny," Kotetsu said behind him.

He was already thinking ahead to next steps. Sometime between now and the morning talk shows he'd have to resign from Apollon. How would he explain on air? Could he find a new set of sponsors overnight?

" _I said get back here!_ "

Glancing over his shoulder, he found Kotetsu half out of bed, looking determined and angry as he struggled to untangle his IVs and monitor cables.

" _What are you doing?_ " Barnaby demanded. He closed the distance between them in one step and shoved Tiger back onto the bed. "This is what I've been talking about, Kotetsu! Idiotic things like this-"

"'Putting you first'?" He was wincing. He looked drained. But he went on anyway, "Haven't you been listening, Bunny? I don't put you first. I tried to follow you because I wasn't done talking yet. And today, that was for me, too." Barnaby's confusion must have shown on his face, because Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Bunny. Because I wanted us to be keep being partners. Because I wanted to fix things from when I messed up before. See? And because I do care about you, because you're my partner, and because you're a good kid with a good heart and you deserve to have some peace of mind."

Barnaby's lip started quivering. He sank into the chair, feeling all the stresses of the day catching up with him. He should argue Kotetsu's point - thought about pointing out how he'd wanted Jake to beat Keith and Antonio and Kotetsu last night, how he hadn't appreciated his partners or his colleagues before today… how he knew he'd let his anger control him for too long. But Kotetsu would just keep arguing back, making excuses for him - and Barnaby didn't have the energy anymore.

Kotetsu sighed. "You can't just decide how other people should be, you know. Take it from someone with a daughter - people are going to think and do and feel whatever they want. If I could make Kaede love me more, I would," he said, sounding sad, or maybe just disappointed. "But you have to let them be their own person. So I care about you - is that why you're trying to get rid of me? Why is that a bad thing?"

This is what he'd been trying to avoid before - one of Kotetsu's reasonable, insightful coaching sessions. Because he'd known it would work on him, known it would erode his resolve. "I'm sorry," he felt compelled to say. It was easier to say than all the other, complicated, emotionally-laden explanations he might have offered.

"There's no need for 'sorry'…" Kotetsu said. He sighed again and settled back against the pillows, pondering the ceiling. After a few moments, he asked gently, "Barnaby… this is about your parents, right?"

The question was like a knife in his throat. Tears sprang to his eyes, sorrow grabbed his shoulders and dug in its nails. He let his head drop and focused on not shaking.

But he was too exhausted to hold it all back any longer. Tears fell onto his hands. He shut his eyes, and there were his parents again. "They were the only two people who cared about me," he said between sobs, "and I lost both of them. And losing them ruined my life, Kotetsu! My entire life has revolved around their deaths…"

He felt his partner's hand on his shoulder. "I know, Bunny."

"And now that I've avenged them… I don't know what I'm going to do with my life but I know I can't lose anyone again." He shook his head at the thoughts of other ways their day might have gone... "I can't live another twenty years like that…"

"Bunny… You also can't push everyone away. You can't live like that, either. It's too hard. And besides, I'll bet if you think about it, you'll realize you've had a lot of other people in your life who cared about you. No kid grows up to be a good person without having plenty of people to care about them besides their parents. And they made life easier, right?"

Suddenly Barnaby found himself thinking about Samantha, who still sent him birthday cakes and called on holidays. And Ms. Atherton, who'd worked at the orphanage when he was a boy there. And Mr. Maverick, who'd looked after Barnaby's education and encouraged him to become a hero. Barnaby closed his eyes and focused on them - and now he realized the image of his parents wasn't stuck there in his mind... he'd been actively holding onto it all day. Letting go, he allowed their image to fade… and with it, some of his burdens seemed to lighten again, too.

Barnaby began to compose himself. "I guess you know that from being a dad, too."

Kotetsu half-shrugged. "More from being a son."

That knife to the throat again. Barnaby looked away and wiped his eyes. "Heh." He took a few more breaths until he finally felt better. "Thanks. I apologize if I've been a bit ridiculous."

"Don't be offended, but I'm used to it," Kotetsu said with a light laugh.

Barnaby thought about his statement, then let it go with a chuckle, too. "Sorry. I should let you rest."

Kotetsu spread his hands to indicate the bed and the darkened room. "This is resting. Tell me about the party I missed."

"There's going to be more this week. I'm sure you'll get to attend a few of them." Barnaby teased, still wiping his eyes, "You may even get to share the spotlight."

"Please, Bunny." Kotetsu shifted to get more comfortable and gave Barnaby an imploring look. "My day has been all drama and doctors. I'm tired but let's lighten it up."

At Kotetsu's prodding, Barnaby shared some anecdotes from the afternoon - Origami spilling soda on Agnes, Fire Emblem hitting on the mayor. Kotetsu laughed so hard that he had to push the button on his IV for more painkillers. They speculated about how Hero TV would handle the temporary loss of four of its heroes while they convalesced. Barnaby shared the ambitious interview calendar Agnes had emailed to him.

Finally, Barnaby pushed himself to his feet, saying he had an early morning show to rest up for. "Yeah, have fun bragging," Tiger advised with a wry smirk.

"Make sure you rest up, too," Barnaby said, tugging his jacket on. "I'm sure Agnes will have you giving interviews from your hospital bed if the doctors allow it - and you've looked better, old man."

"That's just because I look better with my hat on." Kotetsu stopped him at the door. "Hey, Bunny - still partners, right?" He smirked, "Just in case an interviewer asks."

Barnaby nodded with smile and a sigh. "Right."

"Good." He reclined his bed and re-adjusted the breathing mask over his nose. He waved. "Thanks for the laughs. 'Night, Lil' Bunny."

"Good night, Kotetsu."

* * *

Winding his way back to the elevator, Barnaby replayed the day's events one last time in his memory. Tiger's wise-old-dad advice; their comrades' antics in their post-heroics celebration; Agnes's surprise party arrangements; everyone's good-natured teasing in the elevator and the party bus…

Jake's throat in his fingers… and then seeing Kotetsu standing nearby, and letting him live. Nearly collapsing with despair on the stadium roof… and then Kotetsu holding him up, and delivering the final key insight to taking Jake down.

His breath only caught a little when he recalled that moment with the fresh knowledge of what Tiger had risked to be there. The instinct, learned so well and so long ago, to push him away was still there in his mind.

Instead, Barnaby set it aside. He could learn to do that, too.


End file.
